


The League of Assassins vs. the Evil Vizier (part 1)

by hazelandglasz



Series: *Purim 2015* [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Costumes, Fluff, Fun, Multi, Protective Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little did Oliver know about the League's good work - but now he has to celebrate it (and with the whole gang getting in the holiday spirit !)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The League of Assassins vs. the Evil Vizier (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



> Part 1 of my Purim gift ^^

Of all the things that could have been waiting for Oliver in the Basement, he truly didn’t expect to see that.

“Um, guys?” he asks, trying not to startle any of the women in presence.

Because if he thought that making his arrow heads was a job of precision, what Sara is doing on Felicity’s face makes it look like a child puzzle.

Nyssa laughs, the sound throaty and sexy and a part of Oliver’s mind applauds Sara for her choice in partner. The other wonders what he did to be laughed at.

And a small part really doesn’t care that he’s being laughed at because he’s glad to hear them all laugh.

“We’re getting ready for a Purim party,” Nyssa says, her accent heavier on the foreign word.

“Purim?” Oliver repeats, jogging his memory to get it, but he frowns at Nyssa and Felicity when he does. “Since when does the League celebrate Jewish holidays?”

Felicity steps away from Sara--but not before leaving a big red imprint of her lips on Sara’s cheek--and scowls at Oliver. “Since the League seems to have helped Esther get rid of her evil vizier back in the days,” she says with a pointed look.

Partly ruined by the big mouse ears she’s wearing.

“They did?” Oliver asks, schooling his face to keep his amused smile at bay--but really, Felicity looks like the cutest Minnie Mouse to ever grace the planet--and as Nyssa nods, a smile of her own stretching her lips, he looks impressed. “The more you know then.”

“You want help with your costume?” Sara helps, looking innocent enough to be convincing.

Good thing Oliver knows better. “No thanks, I’ll--figure it out myself.”

Sara starts pouting, then Felicity follows, and even Nyssa looks at him pleadingly.

“Pleeeaaa-se,” they say in unison, and Oliver is tempted to run for it.

But he knows that Nyssa and Sara would catch up with him quickly. “Fine, fine,” he says, lifting his hands in surrender, “but we have to get John.”

“Yeaaah!”

_TBC_

__


End file.
